


Tangled Together

by ebonysblues



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonysblues/pseuds/ebonysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was undoubtedly and undeniably in love with the blond-haired man who lay next to him, and it just so happened that Arthur had the same feelings for the lanky man adjacent to him.</p><p>   Arthur reminisced the feeling of Merlin's lips on his, his fingers running through Arthur's hair, and most importantly the soft murmurs of 'I love you,' they had whispered to each other in the dark. Merlin felt content in remembering the last few hours he and Arthur had shared, he smiled, thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, my url is ebonysblues!

Merlin was undoubtedly and undeniably in love with the blond haired man who lay next to him, and it just so happened that Arthur had the same feelings for the lanky man adjacent to him.

Arthur reminisced the feeling of Merlin's lips on his, the King's fingers running through Arthur's hair, and most importantly the soft murmurs of 'I love you,' they had whispered to each other in the dark.

Arthur and Merlin lay tangled together in a web of sheets, sweaty and unclothed. Merlin lay almost completely on top of Arthur, only his left leg not touching the other man's skin. The blue-eyed man had his arms wrapped tightly around Merlin's waist. Merlin had his head placed on Arthur's shoulder, in the crook of his neck. His hands rubbed small circles into Arthur's chest, slowly and comfortingly.

Arthur uttered small moans every time Merlin's fingers passed over one of his nipples. Merlin only laughs and tweaks Arthur's nipple again, with his thumb and forefinger. "Merlin," Arthur groans, causing a swelling in Merlin's abdomen. Arthur felt Merlin grow hard, seeing as how his cock rested beside his on his hip. Now it's Arthur's turn to laugh, "You're a cheeky bastard, you know that Merlin?"

Merlin smiled shyly, and said, "Arthur, you know it turns me on when you moan my name." Arthur chuckled and moved his hand up along Merlin's back and then his neck, until one hand rested, finally, on Merlin's cheek. The other played with the ends of Merlin's hair on the back of his neck. Arthur tugged on Merlin's hair, pulling him closer to Arthur, close enough for them to look each other directly in the eye. "I love you." Merlin whispers.

"And I love you." Arthur whispers back to the dark haired man.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG Merthur ♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
